After They Return
by AyameHyuuga36
Summary: I really stink at summaries but it is after Sasuke and Sakura Return from killing itachi SasuSaku pairing
1. Home at Last

Sakura and Sasuke came back after a long tiring journey home after defeating Itachi. Sasuke was carrying Sakura bridal style (She almost got killed by Itachi and loss of chakra. Sasuke stood at the gates of Konoha looking down at Sakura's face.

" She looks so innocent," He said to himself.

He walked through the gates and into the village. He went straight to the hospital.

When he got there he shouted, " Sakura needs medical attention now!"

The doctors grabbed a stretcher and rushed her into the emergency room. After about 3 hours in the waiting room the doctor comes out.

He says, " You may go see Sakura now."

" Thank You said Sasuke in a relieved voice.

Inside her very small, but nice room Sakura was sleeping.

" She seems so fragile it is kind of cute."

He walked in and sat in the seat next to her bed. Then he reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand and holds it tight. At that very second Sakura woke up.

" Sasuke why are you holding my hand" she asked curiously.

"No reason" he stated quickly and let her hand drop to the bed.

" What happened to Itachi?" she asked looking a bit confused.

" Don't worry Itachi is dead." He said plainly.

"Really" sighed Sakura with a hint of relief in her tone.

" Of course would I lie to you Sakura?" asked Sasuke

" I don't know, I don't think you lied to me before did you?" questioned Sakura

"Actually I have lied to you twice."

" When?"

"When I said you were annoying."

" So you didn't really mean that Sasuke?" Sakura stated leaving out the – kun. Then all of a sudden she started gasping for breath because of the deep wound in her stomach.

" Sakura are you ok?' asked Sasuke worriedly.

" I got stabbed in the stomach with a kunai remember" whispered Sakura barely auditable as she clutched her stomach.

" Oh yeah I remember that. Are you okay?" he asked again.

" It really hurts, but I'll live," she said.

"Good!" he said

"Sakura"

"Yes Sasuke" she said again leaving out the – kun.

"Why did you step in between Itachi and I, taking the kunai that was meant for me and saved my life when it made you get hurt?"

Sasuke I told you a million times it is because care about you and because I love you more than anything, I would do anything for you even if ti costs me my life."

" I would do anything for you too Sakura even if it costs me my life. I should have told you this before Sakura, I lo… he trailed off when he realized that she was unconscious. He went and got the doctor immediately. He told the doctor that Sakura was stabbed in the stomach.

The doctor said, " I will take care of it, but you have to leave because visiting hours are over."

" But, doctor I want to stay with her."

" Well I'm sorry you can't because rules are rules come back another time."


	2. Confessions and Ramen

Sasuke left the hospital and decided to go see Kakashi, he was probably worried sick about them

Sasuke left the hospital and decided to go see Kakashi, he was probably worried sick about them. When he arrived he knocked on the door several times before Kakashi answered. He came out with a shocked look on his face, but he shook it away quickly.

" How are you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

" I'm fine," he answered calmly.

"What about Sakura?" Kakashi questioned.

" She's in the hospital," he again replied calmly.

" We are going to go see her. Just give me a couple minutes to get ready."

Kakashi rushed into his house and got ready in less than five minutes. They sped off towards the hospital. When they arrived they went to the front counter.

"We're here to see Sakura Haruno," they said in unison.

The man at the desk said, "Room 357."

They ran to the room and quietly but quickly opened it. Once the door was open they saw Sakura lying awake in bed.

"Hey, Sakura how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"A little sore, otherwise I'm fine," Sakura replied.

" Well, I actually just came to make sure you were ok, I actually have a late night training session with Naruto," Kakashi commented.

"Ok, well then I'll see you later," Sakura said.

"See ya" Kakashi mumbled.

"Bye," Sakura replied.

Sasuke and Sakura watched as Kakashi left the room. "Sasuke, are you ok? You're awful quiet," Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," Sasuke answered.

"Oh, ok," she replied. "Hey, Sasuke. Earlier you said you lied to me twice. What was the second time?" Sakura asked.

"Umm…when I said I hated you," Sasuke murmured

"Wait, so you don't hate me?" Sakura questioned.

"Of course not!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Sakura thought for a moment then remembered he was trying to tell her something else before she passed out.

"Sasuke…umm…you were trying to tell me something else earlier, right?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just nodded his head in approval. " What was it?" she questioned curiously.

"Umm… I was trying to umm…tell you I umm… love umm… you," Sasuke Said tripping over his words.

Sakura not registering what he said replied, "Sasuke why are you stuttering?"

"Umm… because I was nervous," he answered.

Sakura started to register what he said after that and embraced him a hug while saying, "I love you too, Sasuke. I love you more than you could ever know. That's why I would give my life for you," Sakura started to sob.

"Sakura, I would do the same for you," Sasuke said comfortingly.

"Sasuke, please don't leave me. I need you by my side," Sakura sobbed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you," Sasuke replied. After all this Sakura's stomach begins to growl. "Sakura, when was the last time you ate?" Sasuke asked.

"A couple of days ago, why?" she asked.

"Because we need to get you some food," Sasuke replied.

"I want ramen," Sakura whined.

"I have to ask Tsunade first," Sasuke commented. Tsunade must have read his mind because she walked in the room and Sasuke to get something to eat.

"Yay!!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura left the hospital and started for the ramen shop when all of a sudden Sasuke felt something on his back. He turned around to find Sakura leaning on him. He picked her up and said, "Hold on Sakura," as he rushed off for the ramen shop. When he got there he set her down in a booth and sat opposite of her.

A waitress came over and asked, "How may I help you?"

"I'll have a small chicken ramen and water," Sasuke ordered.

"And you miss?" the waitress asked Sakura.

"Can I have a small miso ramen and water, please" Sakura asked quietly.

"Is that it?" the waitress asked.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

Naruto walks in the ramen shop to see Sasuke and Sakura. As he gets closer he notices all of the bruises on Sakura.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" he asked.

"I got hurt during a training session with Sasuke," she replied.

"Oh, ok. Sasuke take it easy on her ok," Naruto advised calmly.

"Are you meeting Hinata here, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah she should be here soon, but I should probably go wait at the bar," he replied.

" See ya later," Sakura said.

"Bye," Naruto said.

The waitress brings their meals. Sakura waits for Sasuke to start eating than eats as lady-like as possible.

"Sakura I know you're hungry. You don't have act all lady-like, just eat," Sasuke commented.

"But"

"No buts, there is no need to try and impress me while you're in the state you're in," Sasuke replied.

Sakura stopped arguing and began eating a little faster. When both of them were finished eating Sakura tried to stand up to pay, but Sasuke just pushed her down and said, "I'll pay for it, you just sit here and relax."


End file.
